Love You Too
by Pawprinter
Summary: "Its very complicated… You wouldn't understand." "You don't know do you?" "No." "Thanks." "No problem." This story is part of the Big Surprise universe! A short, cute, and funny story about Darcy's kids. How they see each other in their eyes. FINISHED!


**Hey! Its Pawprinter! Yeah! Okay so this is going to be part of the 'Big Surprise' story! Its not part of the actual story, but it takes place then. I am also using my OC's from then so… This story is part of the Big Surprise universe!**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and the bad spelling! I didn't have a beta for this chapter. I really wanted to get this to you readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing!**

**This is a short story. It takes place 'Big Surprise' chapter 15. But its not sad like the chapter. This is a fun one shot! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love You Too!<strong>

**Shine's Point of View**

"I still don't understand why mommy was crying…" Moona mumbled. We have been talking about the same thing for awhile. Mommy didn't notice us.

"Lets just drop it." Spencer suggested. I nodded in agreement.

We were talking about what we say in the kitchen. You see we just came from the kitchen. Mommy was crying as she was talking on the phone. I couldn't imagine what made her cry. She was so strong.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" I asked my adopted mother as she ran out of the kitchen and through the living room. Mum didn't stop running to even look at me… She was ignoring me… She was ignoring small, fragile Star. She was ignoring sweet, little Moona. And she was ignoring Spencer.

"What is mommy doing, Shine?" Moona asked me in a small whisper.

We were all sitting in a circle. I was sitting beside Spencer, then Spencer was sitting beside Star, then Star was sitting beside Moona, and then Moona was sitting beside me. We were all doing our separate things, but we liked to be together when we did them.

I looked up from my play tea set. I looked at my younger sister. Moona looked so sad. I didn't know why… She was playing with her favourite toys…

Then I remembered mum.

My mum was running around the house with a crazed look in her eyes. She was stopping every few moments to cry, but then she would through something angrily across the room and carry on with what she was doing. It looked like she was packing up her stuff in suitcases. I mean all of her stuff. She already cleared out the living room of stuff, the kitchen, the bathroom, and our rooms. I don't know why she just didn't use a summoning spell she taught us…

I had no idea what my mum was doing. No clue. But I am the responsible one. I am the smart one. I am the person Star and Moona look up to when mum and dad are busy. I had to make sure my little sisters and my brother was safe from harm.

"Its very complicated… You wouldn't understand." I lied. I lifted the tea pot I was handling and threw it up in the air. I shot some magic at it so it changed to a plate. It dropped into my lap. I put it on the table and began to play again.

Spencer just laughed a bit.

"You don't know do you, Shine?" Spencer asked. I looked up from my plate to look at Spencer. Spencer had his arms crossed with a smug smile. I smiled sideways at him.

"Uhhh… No. I have no clue what she is doing." I mumbled with a slight blush. I didn't like not being right. Spencer stopped smiling as he nodded his head.

"Thanks." He said with a smug smile. I nodded my head.

"No problem." I mumbled. Spencer laughed for a second.

I looked down at my tea set and began to play. Spencer was playing a handheld video game, and Moona and Star were playing with a few stuffed animals. We played for around one hour and thirty minutes until any of us spoke again.

"Shine, I'm worried." Star whispered. She put down her stuffed bunny and looked at me with a quivering lip. I looked over to Spencer worried.

Spencer and me are the oldest of the kids. When we were all living with Darcy me and Spencer mostly took care of Star and Moona. Even though we were all only minutes apart we all acted differently in ages. Spencer and I acted a lot older then Star and Moona. Star and Moona acted really young.

"Don't be worried." Spencer said. He flashed a sideways smile at Star and Moona before he went back to his hand held videogame.

"But mommy is smashing daddy's things right now." Moona whispered almost under her breath. I gasped.

"How did you know that?" I hissed. Moona shrugged.

"Its not hard to guess. Mum is smashing things right now… All you have to do is listen. And she is in her and daddy's room. She loves her stuff, so I think she is upset with daddy." Moona mumbled. She looked down at her hands and began to fumble with them.

"Did you see how in love mum and dad are? They wont get in a fight. She might just be smashing some… something that hates music or something." I whispered.

I knew that mommy and daddy were probably in a fight. I knew that mommy was probably smashing daddy's stuff, but I had to shield Star and Moona.

"Your right, Shine. I guess I shouldn't be sad. Its not a big deal. Your always right, Shine." Star said with a smile. She looked down at her stuffed dog and started to change the color of the fur.

I put on a fake happy smile for the sake of Moona and Star. I knew something bad was going to happen… I had this feeling in my gut that mum and dad were going to be in a major fight. I looked down to my plate. I changed it to a bowl.

"Shine, what will happen if mommy leaves? Or what do we do if daddy turns into Parker?" Star asked in a quivering voice. I looked up from my bowl to look at Star. She had tears in her eyes and her lip was quivering.

I hated Parker… Darcy would at least treat us like humans when she was home, but when she left Parker only liked Dusk. Parker would play the nice guys when Darcy was home, but when she left Parker would turn bad.

Parker would always hurt us. He would hurt us in every way possible. He would hit is with everything he could get his hands on. And if he couldn't get anything that would hurt us… He would use his fists. He was an evil monster.

"Daddy isn't like Parker. Parker was a monster! Do you see the difference from how daddy acts and how Parker acts? He wont hurt us." I whispered.

I leaned over Spencer and kissed Star's cheek in reassurance. My eyes found the small scar by Star's left ear. I shut my eyes quickly and pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked down at the bowl in my lap.

Parker would always hurt us. He would hit us hard every time he was left alone with us. We would be left with scars and bruises. Luckily Spencer and I had got the power of healing better then anyone in Magix. We would always heal all of our cuts, bruises, and other injuries. Mine and Spencer's magic worked one hundred percent on ourselves. We would be left with no scars, no bruises, and no missing hair… But if we used it on others our magic only worked seventy five percent. It would leave small scars, light yellow bruises, and only partially fully grown hair. Spencer and I would try and do everything that we could to heal our little sisters, but nothing ever got rid of the small scars.

"I'm still scared, Shine. I'm scared that you and Spencer would be gone and Parker would be back. I have nightmares that mommy will leave and daddy will turn into Parker." Star whispered. I nodded my head knowing how the nightmare went.

Spencer wrapped his arms around me and Star, and Star wrapped her arm around Moona.

"Don't worry. Daddy and Mommy wont hurt us at all. No matter what." I whispered. "Daddy isn't like Parker. Mommy left us alone with Daddy a lot of times before and he never hurt us. Parker is just… Parker." I added. Spencer put his arms down the same time Moona put her arm down.

"I hate Parker. I want him to die very slowly…" Spencer mumbled. I punched his arm lightly.

"Violence doesn't solve anything." I mumbled. Spencer laughed slightly.

"Is violence punching, Shine?" Spencer asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Yes." I said. Spencer nodded his head. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Did you not just punch my arm?" He asked me. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Oops." I whispered. Spencer laughed slightly. He hugged me tightly.

"I think I am finally rubbing off on you." Spencer said.

He pulled away from me and laughed. I joined in. Soon everyone was laughing. Moona leaned into my side because she was laughing so hard. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

I heard the front door open. I looked up at the door and sure enough mommy came walking down the steps. She walked to the kitchen. Mommy didn't even look at me.

"Eep!" I heard Star yell.

I looked from the kitchen door to Star. Star was lying on her back on the floor with Moona on top of her. Moona had her hands on Stars ribs as she tickled her. I laughed at the sight.

All of a sudden I fell on my back. I started laughing uncontrollably. I looked up at my attacker to find it was Spencer. I started to push in his shoulders off of me, but I was laughing so hard I couldn't do anything. I tried to do a shield that is like another skin, but I failed. I couldn't access my powers… Especially when I wasn't concentrating.

Spencer stopped tickling me and got off of me. Soon Moona got off of Star.

We just sat there for a few minutes.

"We have been through a lot together. Me almost dieing, Spencer blowing up the house, Shine saving me and Moona from the fire, and Moona almost burning to death…" Star pointed out. She trailed off. Spencer chucked a small bit. My soft eyes turned into a glare.

"How is it funny, Spencer?" I asked. Spencer pouted.

"I don't find it funny." He mumbled. "I find it ironical that all of that happened in one night."

"You know how I sometimes say I hate you?" Spencer asked. We all nodded. "Well I don't." Spencer said. I nodded my head.

"Love you too, bro." I mumbled. Star and Moona nodded in agreement.

"Iloveyoutoo." Spencer mumbled.

"Huh?" Star asked with a smile.

"Iloveyoutoo." Spencer mumbled again.

"Huh?" Moona asked. She had her hand by her ear as if she was trying to hear what Spencer was saying.

"I love you too! Happy! I love you!" Spencer yelled. He through his hands up in the air just before he fell backwards.

"Love you!" Star yelled. She jumped up from her spot and onto Spencer's stomach.

"Doggy pile!" Moona yelled. She jumped from her spot and onto Star's back.

"Come on, Shine!" Star yelled. I got off from my spot and joined the doggy pile on top of Spencer.

"Ouch." Spencer mumbled. I was sure he was yelling, but it was muffled by Star's arm.

"Love you too!" All of us girls sang.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't think of a better ending! Sorry!<strong>

**Also I am sorry about the bad grammar and the bad spelling.**

**I really hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing it!**

**Remember I will always continue my story 'Big Surprise'! I am just going through a really though time! I have a really bad writers block… So please hang with me!**

**Review!… Please?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time…**

**-Pawprinter**


End file.
